


Forgive me Father for I am Sin - Dean

by Tickette



Series: Forgive me Father for I am Sin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sam Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Confessions, Cursed Dean Winchester, Deflowered Priest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Dean goes to confession to relieve his guilt.





	Forgive me Father for I am Sin - Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that is in the amusing range.

Dean

 

Father Castiel heard the bell and prepared to hear confessions.  It had been a slow week, not that he was complaining. He looked one last time at his proposal for the community garden, then left his office.  There were three people waiting when Fr. Castiel entered the church.

 

He gave the parishioners a nod then entered the confessional.  He sat calmly and quietly giving himself to the count of ten then greeted the penitent. 

 

"Good morning, my child.  You wish to confess your sins, I am here to receive them."

 

"Forgive me Father for I am Sin." The voice was low and deep with a quality to it he could not place.

 

Castiel frowned at the odd turn of phrase but let it go.  "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.  Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord.”

 

He thought he hear the man say something.  He waited, listening to the man breathe heavily.   _ Is he okay? _

 

The man cleared his throat, then began. "Well, let's see.  I cuss, I drink excessively, I have impure thoughts, and tempt others into my bed just by being me."

 

"Cursing is not in and of itself a sin in less you wish harm upon others.  Drinking is also not a sin, but excessive intake of alcohol is not good for your health.  Lastly, temptation alone is not committing sin; sin is the result of an action. When you agree with the desire, lust in your case, born of thought and instincts, when you cultivate that thought and put that desire into motion, that is committing sin.  It’s something a person chooses to do, and sin cannot be carried out unless you agree to act upon it. That being said, are you intentionally luring people into the sin of adultery?”

 

"I can walk up to anyone and within minutes they want me.  I can be talking about the weather and bam, they are all over me.  I can't help who I am. I'm not sweet talking them or trying to get them to do something they don't want, Padre."

 

"It's Father Castiel."

 

"Father Casteel?"

 

"Cas-te-ll," Castiel enunciated phonically.  Not many people got it correct the first time, so it was not an issue for him. "But Father is fine."

 

"Ah, okay Father Casty-el. Can I call you Cas?  Your name is hard. Name's Dean. Can I tell you that?"

 

"Yes, Dean, it's perfectly fine to give your name.  And yes, Father Cas is fine, as well. What I was saying is that you are not responsible for anyone's actions but your own.  That is why we have free will. The will to choose our own actions."

 

"I have to tell you, Father Cas, your voice is making me think all kinds of impure thoughts." The man chuckled in not the most innocent way.  He shifted, then cleared his throat. "But seriously, I am not even trying."

 

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  The man had the smoothest of voices and there was a scent coming in through the screen between them.  Old leather, warm whiskey, and motor oil. It should be disgusting but somehow it was pleasant. Castiel rubbed his face to clear his thoughts.  He had to get back on track.

 

"Dean are you 'leading them on', as in coercion, in any way?"

 

The man laughed.  It was again deep, and dare he think, sensual.  "No, seriously, I am not trying to trick anyone into having sex with me.  Most of the time I'll politely turn them down, though some are quite persistent.  If they are consenting adults and I am willing, I don't see and issue. But, you see, I don't always want it and I feel pressured.  So it must be me leading these people into temptation."

 

"Son-"

 

"Dean."

 

Castiel blinked at the interruption but continued.  "Dean, no one but you is your responsibility. You did not make them act upon their thoughts.  And actions are the only way to commit sin."

 

"Well, some people just won't leave.  I hate that I am leading people astray.  The guilt is heavy, Father Cas."

 

Castiel thought about this.  He opened his Bible to find a verse but before he, Dean continued.

 

"It's like, when you are just having a drink or playing pool and this hit thing comes on to you.  It's friendly at first then they lean in and talk close. Then they're following you around. Sure some want to do rather than being done.  Some days I don't mind if that cute redhead wants to suck my dick, or that brunette wants to give me a hand job while we are going seventy on the interstate.  But some people won't take no for an answer. And that's when I know that I am the temptation, I am the sin they cannot stop trying to commit."

 

"Dean, I cannot say this enough-"

 

"But I am sin." Dean seemed resigned.

 

"Dean-" Castiel tried again.

 

"Padre, I like it when you say my name." 

 

"What?" Castiel was confused.

 

"Say it.  Say my name, Padre." Dean's voice had grown low and breathy.

 

"Dean?"  Castiel sat there dumbfounded.  He was not used to people interrupting him, let alone saying the things Dean said.

 

"Do you detract others the way you are distracting me now, Padre?" The quality of the man's voice changed again.

 

"Dean, I-" Castiel gasped when he heard the telltale sounds of a zipper being undone.  

 

"Say it again, Padre," Dean was softly panting.  "Say my name."

 

"Dean," whispered Castiel, the sat up straight and stared wide eyed at the screen separating them.  Was that man doing what he thought he was doing?

 

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, yet again.  He was not feeling anything, he told himself. His face was beet red.

 

"Oh yeah.  Fuck Padre-- shit!  I mean, I am so sorry." The change in tone was fast enough to cause Castiel whiplash.  "See? You heard what just happened Cas? I am here confessing my damned sins and I am practically molesting you.  Father please forgive me."

 

"Dean, you just got caught up in the moment.  And you can hardly "molest" me from another room."

 

The man chuckled.  "Father, I can practically hear the air quotes.  I am sorry, but see what just happened, I am sin."

 

"No, Dean, you are just a bit in tune with your basic desires.  You need to think before you act. Also, when others come on too strong, leave.  You are under no obligation to do anything with anyone. It is only if you stay that you are adding to the problem."

 

"Thank you, Cas, I mean Father Cas.  And thank you for not freaking out when I, ya know." Embarrassment was evident in the man's voice 

 

"I understand, Dean.  For penance, recite the rosary, ten Hail Marys, and ten Our Father's.  Also, whenever temptation arises, count to twenty and then leave. Once gone, go to the nearest church and light a candle in rememberance.  If you are truly sorry and want forgiveness, then remember, thoughts are not sin unless acted upon. Pray with me, Dean..."

 

Afterwards, Fr. Castiel listened to the other parishioners' confessions.  They were not as interesting as Dean's but he was not sad about that. When he stepped out he saw that there was only one person in the church.  He smiled warmly at the man and went to go into his office. Before he could open the door a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall man, about his height, standing there.

 

"Father," the man gave him a crooked grin.  _  Dean. _  "Thank you again for understanding."

 

"Sure thing, Dean.  I am human, too." Castiel's smile brightened at the comely man.   _ His eyes are so green _ .

 

"Padre, you have such beautiful blue eyes." Dean's voice was breathy and had dropped and octave.

 

Castiel blinked and pat the man on the hand that had slid from his shoulder to his forearm.  The smell he detected before was nearly overwhelming, not in a bad way.

 

"Thank you, Dean.  That is nice of you to say.  Is there something else you needed?" Castiel felt so many un-priestly things at the moment.  He needed to get away.

 

Dean bit his bottom lip.  "Say my name again? Padre, please?" He closed his eyes part way and was leaning in close.

 

"Dean…" Castiel placed a hand on Dean's chest as if to push him away.  He didn't know what to say. A fog was swirling in his mind, he could not tear his eyes away, his penis was growing harder by the second.  He slipped his hand up to Dean's neck. "Dean, I… Dean."

 

Castiel was drowning in those forest green eyes.  He felt a fiery touch on his waist. A hand slipped around him sending electric shocks across his skin.  The next thing he knew, he was pressed up against the wall is his office being kissed deeply. He could not think other than he wanted more.  He moaned when that firm yielding mouth left his.

 

"Dean." His voice was gruff and needy.  Dean was on his knees fumbling with Castiel's pants.  He frowned at the man wondering what was going on. When a hot, wet mouth engulfed his penis Castiel should have been outraged.  Instead he thrust inside that delightful mouth as Dean started to suck him. 

 

Up down, up down.  Fr. Castiel lost track of time and space.  Nothing existed except for that mouth on his penis.  He thread his fingers through Dean's short hair and felt the movements of his head as it bobbed up and down.  Castiel groaned, moaned, and basically made all kinds of sinful noises.

 

He was close, Dean was moving faster and Castiel was practically begging for more.  He came with a groan and twitched uncontrollably forever. He had never orgasmed like that ever before.  Sure his teenage self had some good ones, yet his hand could only do so much.

 

He was falling, his legs could not hold him.  Hands guided him to the couch. He smiled lazily up at Dean.

 

"Dean…" he needed to say something.  It was important he say something.

 

"Shhh, now.  It's my turn, Padre.  Just lay back and relax."

 

Castiel didn't know what that meant.  He was enjoying the residual jolts that ghosted through his body.  He stared a the naked man as he draped his left leg over his shoulder and wrapped his right around his waist.

 

"Just like that.  Relax Padre." Dean's voice was so soothing and calm.  It didn't register that something wet and hard was pressing against his arse wanting to gain entrance.  Castiel frowned then tried to get up. 

 

"No, no, hold still.  It'll be uncomfortable for a moment, just let it happen.  You are so beautiful Padre."

 

Castiel let his muscles loosen and bit back a yelp when he felt Dean's penis breach him.  It was painful, it burned, but not altogether unpleasant.

 

"Dean," Castiel panted as he grabbed at Dean's arms.

 

"I know, but wait, Padre," Dean whispered.

 

Dean started to move further in then pull out.  In out, in out. Castiel timed his hips to meet Dean's thrusting.  Little electric pulses raced up and down his legs and spine. Dean moved and huge jolts of pleasure spread rapidly throughout his body.  Castiel moaned loudly

 

"Dean, what are you doing?  Please do that more!"

 

A porn star could not sound more sinful.  Castiel was loud and Dean was laughing, not a hateful sound.  It was joy, Castiel saw the joy and pleasure Dean was experiencing and it fueled his desire for more.  

 

"Dean.  Faster. Dean.  Harder. Dean, don't stop!"

 

Castiel was beside himself.  So many sensations shot through his body.  He felt a hand on hand penis, stroking him in the same rhythm of their bodies.  He was going to come again. That should shock him, but no. He rode it and revelled in the pleasure.

 

Castiel came with a shout and a deep moan.  He clutched at Dean as he exploded inside of Castiel.  They were both panting, attempting to catch their breaths when Castiel heard a distant voice.

 

"Dean!  Are you here?"

 

Dean detangled himself from Castiel and quickly yanked on his clothes.

 

"Shit, damn it, fuck." A steady stream of curses spewed under his breath as Dean stumbled to tug on his boots.

 

Castiel felt boneless, although something in the back if his mind niggled.  He was shocked when the door open abruptly. Castiel saw a very tall young man with floppy hair rush inside.

 

"Dean, are you-" the young man stopped talking when he saw Castiel splayed out on the couch.  He looked back to an embarrassed looking Dean. "How could you? A priest? Really?"

 

Castiel looked down at himself and saw he had on his shirt and nothing else.  His flaccid and spent penis lay limply on a pool of his own cum on his leg. He could feel Dean's cum leaking out of his arse.  He went to cover up when the realization of what he just done hit home like a ton of bricks. Castiel gasped again and scrambled to cover himself.

 

"I couldn't help it, Sammy.  I was going crazy in the motel room.  I had to get out. I thought I would be safe here."

 

"Seriously Dean, you know better."

 

"But it's not my fault," Dean whined, "you were gone so I came here for help and, and I got him   I mean look at him. He is so pretty and you should hear him talk. Right Padre?" Dean turned and winked at Castiel as he was grabbed by the taller man, Sammy.

 

"Yeah right.  We're not Catholic.  You didn't come here for- Why would you- you know what I don't fucking care, Dean.  You promised."

 

"Sammy-" Dean whined.

 

"No, Dean.  We are getting in the car and not stopping until we get to Bobby's." Sammy's fave was a storm of emotion, none of which were happy.

 

The door slammed and Castiel was left alone on his ruined couch with his ruined vows.  He was a virgin before this happened, not counting teenage masterbation. How could he had done this?  What was he going to do now?

 

_ Dean… _

 

He fought the urge to chase after the man.  He spotted his pants and quickly pulled them on, he had to get cleaned up and changed.  His arse ached and his mind went back to why it hurt. Cas stood staring at the door.

 

Dean was right, he was Sin.

  
  
  



End file.
